


Sleeping Oswald

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed likes I watch Oswald sleep
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Sleeping Oswald

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: fake.

Ed walked into the mansion he shared with Oswald. The emerald that had previously resided at The Gotham Natural History Museum now resided in his pocket and a very good fake emerald had taken its place at the museum.

He walked into the siting-room and saw that Oswald was asleep sitting up on his couch with The Dog (Ed refused to call the dog by his own name) was asleep on his lap. 

He observed Oswald. His skin was pale in the yellow sunlight that streamed through the window on the opposite wall. Ed smiled, Oswald looked positively adorable. Oswald opened his eyes and yawned. His eyes sparkled when he saw Ed and Ed thought those blue-green eyes put the emerald to shame.

‘Oh, Ed. Did you have any trouble getting the emerald?’

‘Not at all.’

‘Excellent! While a suppose I should get up. Come on, Ed time to get up’, Oswald said to The Dog The Dog lifted his head and hopped off Oswald’s lap.

Oswald lifted his arm to Ed. ‘My leg is asleep. Could you help me up?’

Ed took Oswald’s hand and pulled. Oswald stood up and stumbled into Ed. Ed caught him and pulled him close. He had the sudden urge to see if Oswald’s lips were as soft as they looked and decided to give in. Ed might have been repressed, but now that he was The Riddler he was free.

He pressed his lips to Oswald’s and Oswald went stiff for only a moment and then he melted into Ed. It reminded him of the time he and Oswald had hugged and they both melted into a hug. Oswald had called them brothers, but even thought they had both been only children, he was fairly certain that brothers didn’t kiss each other like this. Ed’s tongue pressed against Oswald lips and his lips opened to let Ed’s tongue into his warm wet mouth. Their tongues brushed against each other and Oswald’s gripped on Ed’s back tightened.

After several long minutes, they broke the kiss and they were both panting as they held onto each other. 

Oswald looked up at Ed and his cheeks were a deep shade of pink. ‘Do you... that is... do you want to move this to the bedroom?’

Ed grinned wide. ‘That sounds like a great idea! It’s a good thing you took a nap because I plan to keep you up all night.’

Oswald grinned as he took Ed’s hand and lead him to the bedroom.

The next morning, Ed woke up in Oswald’s bed. Oswald was curled up around him, using Ed’s chest as a pillow. Ed rubbed Oswald’s warm soft skin and brushed his nose against Oswald hair. His hair was surprisingly soft without all the hair gel.

Oswald woke up and lifted his head. Ed kissed the tip of Oswald’s nose. He had already planned to stay in bed with Oswald all day, but they would be no sleeping.

And that’s exactly what happened.


End file.
